Lost in Furuba
by CuteCrittersGang
Summary: COMPLETE! When five girls get lost in the land of Fruits Basket due to a faulty time traveling watch, what kind of chaos will ensue from the messes that they can create? :Contains swearing:
1. Chapter 1

Sassy: Yo, wassup peoples?

Tom: Welcome to our first fanfic. EVER.

Angry Kitty: Ooooooohhhhhhh . . . (waves paws dramatically)

Tom: So before we make fools of ourselves-

Sassy: ARGH! (trips)

Angry Kitty: AH! I'M ON FIRE!

Tom: (sighs) I gotta go, Angry Kitty set herself on fire with her own lighter . . . AGAIN. Just read the fic.

DISCLAIMER: The members of the CuteCrittersGang do not own Furuba. Sue andwe will bite you.

Character Info. (you can skip this if you want)

Name: Nonie

Appearance: Dirty blond hair, hazel eyes, super thin

Personality: She's your everyday hyperactive dumb blond.

Name: Brittany

Appearance: Brown hair, blue eyes, lots of freckles

Personality: We all swear she's got "blond roots"; she's evil, but stupid.

Name: Rachel

Description: Blond hair, blue eyes, glasses

Personality: The only one who'sFULL ONblond is the only smart one.

Name: Samantha

Description: Reddish-brown hair, brown eyes, the only one who has bangs

Personality: The red-headed "blond", she's loud and hyper.

Name: Kaitlyn

Description: Brown hair, brown eyes, tall

Personality: Stupid, with a dirty mind.

CHAPTER ONE!

It was a beautiful Sunday morning in . . . someplace not where you are. JUST TRY AND GUESS!

Anyways, it was a beautiful Sunday morning and five young girls, no older than fourteen, were ignoring this . . . beautiful morning. Instead, they were locked away inside a basement. And not just any basement, but a very high-tech one (as to how they got the money for such nice equipment, the world may never know). Each was involved in their own activities which (in their opinion) was way more important than going outside. They all assumed that this Sunday would be no different than any other Sunday.

Ah, ignorance.

For the seventh time in three minutes Kaitlyn felt a twitch in her eye. "ARGH! BRAIN SEIZURE!" She screamed as she began rolling on the floor in mock agony.

"SHUT UP KAITLYN!" Samantha and Brittany yelled, barely looking up from their poker game.

"MY EYE IS TWITCHING!"

"SO!"

She continued on, oblivious, until a wrench smacked her in the back of the head.

"OOOOWWWWW!" she howled, clutching the side of her head and glaring at Rachel, whose tool box was quite obviously missing a wrench. Rachel, hunched over the work table, continued fiddling with something-or-other.

Both Samantha and Brittany snickered.

Nonie, who had been silent up until now, made herself known. "HEY FOO'S!" she shouted, "I got the soda!"

"That's nice Nonie," they chorused blandly.

In a sudden move, Rachel shot to her feet and yelled dramatically, "IT'S FINISHED!"

Brittany looked up from her game. "A watch? We did all that work for some watch? I thought that's why we had cell phones."

"It's not just any watch," Rachel explained patiently, "but a time-traveling watch. Not only can we travel to different times, but different dimensions as well!"

Brittany snorted, looking over the bulky black watch with several different buttons. She rolled her eyes and muttered, "Nerd." All but Kaitlyn laughed.

"You're kidding, right?" Samantha asked, still laughing.

Rachel had the nerve to act wounded, "Give me a little credit here!" As if she didn't know how absurd it all was. Brittany, Samantha, and Kaitlyn all shuffled closer, peering at the so-called "time-travel" watch.

Everything went downhill the momentNonie lurched forward, soda in hand. "I WANNA SEE!" she whined. Tripping over her own feet, she smacked into Kaitlyn (who barely moved).

Her soda went flying through the air, landing on Rachel's watch. It began sparking and emitting a crackling sound.

Brittany then leaped forward and gazed at the sparking watch, saying, "Ooohhhh, preeeetyyy . . . must touch . . ."

"NOOOOOO!" everyone shouted, tackling Brittany and all collapsing on Rachel.

In a bright flash of light, the basement was silent . . .

. . . And empty.

Sassy: YAY! WE'RE DONE!

Kyo: (glare) I wasn't even IN this chapter!

Angry Kitty: . . . You weren't? Oops.

Tom: OMG, we're done. So, like it?

Angry Kitty: Review, or . . . A FIREBALL WILL COME CRASHING DOWN ONTOP OF YOU!

Tom: (ties Angry Kitty up, throws her in the closet) DON'T THREATEN THEM! Just review? Please?


	2. Chapter 2

Sassy: OMG, we got two reviews!

Tom: (blinks) So? It's not that big of a deal.

Sassy: Our first reviews . . . (sighs happily)

Angry Kitty: GUESS WHAT! I WROTE THIS WHOOOOOOLE CHAPTER! (giggles insanely)

Sassy: Just like Tom wrote the first chapter!

Angry Kitty: MINE'S FUNNIER! AND LONGER, TOO!

Tom: (?) Why are you talking in capital letters?

Angry Kitty: I DUNNO!

Tom: And besides, the first chapter was more of an introduction than anything.

Sassy: Aaaaaaaand . . . onto to Chapter Two of: Lost in Furuba!

Disclaimer: CuteCrittersGang does not own Fruits Basket. Don't sue or we will bite you.

**CHAPTER TWO!**

It was a normal day at the Sohma household.

"DAMN RAT!" Kyo snarled, sliding the front door open with a bang, stomping out angrily. Fretfully, Tohru shuffled out afterwards, Yuki by her side. Shigure stood in the doorway and waved cheerfully.

"Have a good day at school!" he called.

"Up yours!" One guess who it was.

Shigure pouted. "Aw, Kyo, that was rude." (Tom: Damn and I thought was Tohru. Okay back to the story.)

"Bye Shigure!" Tohru called waving at him.

But, before the three had a chance to even go anywhere, five girls appeared out of nowhere. They were all arguing.

"What the hell?"

"Get off me Nonie!"

"Ow! Someone stepped on my foot!"

They continued to argue until the tallest one looked up and saw Shigure, she began to scream.

The brunette with the blue eyes looked up and shouted, "WHAT IS IT NOW KAITLYN?"

Kaitlyn silent with shock pointed at him. The others also looked up.

IIIIIIIIIII

"Oh crap," Rachel said.

The girls, if at all possible, were more shocked to see them.

"Is that . . ." Brittany said not taking her eyes off Kyo.

Rachel nodded and said, "Uh-huh"

"And that means that the watch . . ."

"Yep"

"That's just great," Samantha said sarcastically.

"What're the odd of THIS!" Kaitlyn asked, awed.

"Who the hell are you?" Kyo said.

"Um . . . HUDDLE!" Rachel yelled and they all got into a circle.

The others continued to stare at them in wonder as the girls become to talk all at once.

"What are we going to do."

"How the hell are we going to explain this?"

"I got it!" Brittany shouted to the other girls. "Just follow my lead." She turned to Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, and Shigure.

"We're . . ." she started off dramatically, ". . . from the future!"

Rachel pulled her back into the huddle, "What the hell?"

"It's the only way to explain how we know who they are and plus, we already know what's going to happen to them," Brittany explained.

"Ohh . . ." the girls all said. They all turned back to Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, and Shigure and nodded.

"Prove it!" Kyo said to they girls.

Rachel began fiddling with her watch.

"We know all your secrets," Brittany said, "LIKE YOU!" she pointed to Kyo, as everyone stared at him. "When you take off that bracelet, you don't turn a cool praying-mantis, easter bunny hybrid that reeks like something dead that looks like a monster-cat-thingy, you turn into… A WOMEN!" everyone gasped.

Samanthawalked over to Brittany and whispered in her ear, "You idiot! That was off of a fanfiction!"

"Oops," she replied.

Kyo walked over and hissed "How the hell did you know about that?" Kaitlyn, Shigure, and Zoe began to giggle furiously.

"ARE YOU ALL ON CRACK!" Rachel screamed, going unnoticed by the rest of them.

"I told you fool! Were from the future!" Brittany said.

Kaitlyn, Zoe,and Shigure began rolling on the floor laughing.

"AND YOU!" Brittany pointed at Shigure accusingly. He stopped laughing and looked up at her.

"You sing songs about high school girls in your head!" Everyone gasped again.

"Let's all go inside before too much is revealed," Shigure said nervously as everyone walked inside.

Once inside, Rachel continued to try and fix the watch. Brittany looked around and began laughing.

"What?" Katlyn asked.

"I just noticed. You're anime!" she continued to laugh.

Zoe picked up a mirror. "Uh Brittany . . . So are you" she held up the mirror.

"NOOOOO!" Brittany wailed, "Hey, actually, I look kind of cute."

"What the hell are you talking about!" Kyo said

"Even if we told you, you wouldn't believe us," Rachel said speaking for the first time.

"Try us" Yuki said.

"Well, how do I put this, we're actually suppose to be 3D," Samantha said.

Tohru and Shigure looked at each other and began to laugh. "Looked around, we are in 3D!"Shigure said.

"Oh, well then I can't explain it," Samantha said hopelessly.

"I GOT IT!" Rachel said as the watch began to spark again. Everyone grabbed her wrist and they disappeared.

The house was silent fora moment.

"What the fuck!"

**END**

Angry Kitty: I DID IT!

Tom: And it wasn't that bad, either!

Kyo: . . . (glare)

Sassy: What is it this time, you pissy bitch!

Kyo: DON'T CALL ME A PISSY BITCH, YOU STUPID HORSE! And you!

Angry Kitty: It wasn't me, I swear it!

Kyo: WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU MEAN, I DON'T TURN INTO A GIRL!

Sassy: (shakes head) He's in denial. Kyo, quit being such a pissy bi-I mean, difficult muse (sneers). Do your duty.

Kyo: NO!

Tom: FINE! Special thanks go out to **EverD** and **Machi Kuragi **for reviewing. You guys rock!

Angry Kitty: Now review, of a TEREDACTYLE WILL POOP ON YOU HEAD!

Tom: SHUT THE FUCK UP! (throws a brick at her head) Now, click the purple button for us. You know you waaaaannnaaaaa.( ; P)


	3. Chapter 3

Sassy: Guess who's back?

Angry Kitty: Back again?

Sassy: CCG's back!

Angry Kitty: Tella friend!

Tom: You guys are idiots.

Sassy/Angry Kitty: WE KNOW!

Tom: (sigh) Welcome to Chapter Three. Enjoy.

Angry Kitty: Or die.

Tom: WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT THREATENING PEOPLE!

Angry Kitty: I'M SORRY!

Disclaimer: CuteCrittersGang does not own Furuba. Sue and we will bite you.

**CHAPTER THREE!**

Tohru pushed Akito away from Yuki, that frightened look still in his eyes.

POOF!

The same five girls reappeared, all holding the watch.

"Hey you're those girls from the future," said Yuki, suddenly forgetting what was going on, and ignoring Akito.

"Maaybe,"Nonie said suspiciously.

"Aaaaaaand you're Akito!" said Kaitlyn brightly, pointing at the young man.

"No I am not! Never address me as Akito! I AM GOD I SAY! GOD!"

"If you're God, did you hear us talk crap about you all those times?" Brittany asked nervously.

"Well I . . . you see . . . ummm . . . Of course I did! Because that's what gods do, they hear people talking. . . a lot," Akitoreplied, just asnervously.

"Riiight. . ." Rachel said grinning.

"What the hell is going on?" Haru demanded, walking in on the scene suddenly, Kyo by his side.

Nonie's eyes widened when she saw Haru. "COW!" she yelled and hugged him. With a poof, he transformed.

"AWWWW," the girlscooed, staring at him.

"How did she know I turn into a cow?" Haru asked, sounding only mildlyshocked.

"THIS IS UNNACCEPTABLE!" Akito shrieked, and was promptly ignored.

"We're from the future, sowe know your family secret," Samantha explained.

" . . . That's kind of stupid,"Haru said calmly.

"Thank you!" Rachel yelled suddenly, "That's what I've been saying!"

"Um . . . no you haven't," Kaitlyn pointed out.

"Oh, shut up!"

Akito had his oh-so-scary-I'm-head-of-the-Sohma-family-face on. "CALL HATORI!" he shrieked, permanently damaging the ears of everyone in the vicinity.

"WHO'S WHISTLING!" Nonie screamed, not noticing how loud she was being.

"Oooooh, hell no," Brittany growled, grabbing the other girls before smacking Rachel's wrist into Akito's temple, silencing him and causing the watch to start sparking. "I LIKE my memories!"

The five dissappeared, thye last thing they heard was Nonie's despaired cry of: "COOOOOW!"

Kyo and Yuki were left with a shocked Tohru, a transformed Haru, and an unconcious Akito.

" . . . Well, shit."

IIIIIIIIIII (Sassy: I wuz gonna end it here, but that would've been too short.)

"You better shut your mouth before I knock it off you face," Kyo growled, his hand bunching up the collar of Hiro's shirt.

"Go ahead, big man. I'll just have you charged with _child abuse_." Hiro sneered back, not at all fazed.

"Why you-!" Kyo was interupted by the sound of a loud poof. (Who didn't see that one coming?)

"NOOOOOOOOOOO, COOOOOOOOOOW!" Zoe wailed, dropping to her knees. Kaitlyn patted her back sympathetically.

"Oh, God, it's you," Kyo sighed, dropping Hiro.

"How rude," Samantha pouted, a dead mimic of Ayame.

"And who are THEY!" Hiro asked, alarmed.

"Oh, we're just some girls from the future. We know your secret, by the by," Rachel said, whipping out a screwdriver and fiddling with the watch.

"Oh, because THAT'S so believeable. They're probably lying, just trying to blackmail us," Hiro said scathingly.

"Shut you little sheep-boy before I beat your face in!" Brittany said angrily. (Brittany has always hated Hiro because he's such a little whiney punk).

"Why should I? I don't have to listen to you, you're not the boss of me," Hiro replied.

"This isn't going to turn out good," Katlyn said ducking as Rachel and Samantha leapt to try and stop Brittany from beating the crap out of Hiro. Hiro screamed and ran behind Kyo.

"What the heck?" Kyo yelled.

"I HATE HIM! HE NEEDS TO DIE!" Brittany yelled, breaking free and somehow pouncing on Hiro. It took Rachel, Samantha, Kaitlyn, and Kyo to pull her off.

Unfortunately, the watch decided to act up again. Kyo let go as if burned, and Kaitlyn managed to grab the still-sobbing Nonie as they disappeared.

Kyo looked at the beat-up/unconcious Hiro.

"And THAT would be karma, you little punk."

**END**

Sassy: My first chapter. EVER!

Angry Kitty: Mine was better.(sulks)

Sassy: NO IT WASN'T!

Angry Kitty: YOU WANNA START SOMETHIN'!

Sassy: BRING IT! (starts fighting)

Tom: (sigh) Oh, well. Special thanks goes out to **Chris73** for reviewing. The only one who did. (cries)

Kyo: At least _someone_ did.

Tom: STFU! No one ASKED you!

Kyo: Meep! (hides)

Tom: Now please-

Angry Kitty: (holding Sassy in a headlock) REVIEW OR WE WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND MUG YOU! AND STEAL YOUR MONEY!

Tom: (pulls out a rifle) What was that! (cocks)

Angry Kitty: Um . . . that was me NOT threatening the readers?

Tom: It better not've been. (puts rifle away) Now review, and I'll give yousome chocolate!

Sassy/Angry Kitty: (pounces on Tom) CHOCOLATE!


	4. Chapter 4

Angry Kitty: WE'RE . . .ALIVE!

Sassy: Back from the dead, yes we are.

Tom: we weren't gone THAT long!

Kyo: WILL YOU JUST UPDATE ALREADY! I kinda like this chapter!

CuteCrittersGang: GASP!

Sassy: WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH KYO!

Kyo: HEY, I ONLY LIKE IT 'CAUSE-

Angry Kitty: NOOOOOO! (tackles, there is an orange poof, and now there are TWO cats!)

Kyo: WHAT THE HELL!

Angry Kitty: You were about to reveal the plot!

Tom: Do the Disclaimer and we'll get to it!

Kyo: FINE! These three freaks don't own Fruits Basket. and that's a good thing, because if they did, fanfics like THIS might became reality/

Sassy: OH, THE HORROR!

Tom: Actually, that'd be a good thing.

Sassy: OH, THE JOY!

Angry Kitty: Speaking of, please enjoy:

**Chapter 4**

"Wow that was our shortest trip yet… what gives?" Kaitlyn asked.

"I dunno, but it looks like we'll be here for a while," Rachel said, contemplating the watch.

"Since when are you the expert on all of this!" Samanthaasked snootily.

"Since I built and designed it, duh," Rachel replied.

"Hey, I helped you build it!" Brittany said defensively.

"And Nonie and I helped you design it, so don't even go there!" Kaitlyn shouted, Nonie nodding her agreement.

They continued to argue until somebody came up behind them and tapped Samantha on the shoulder.

"Where did you guys come from?" a boy asked in wonder.

The girls turned around and realized that they were in a classroom. And not just any classroom, but Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru's class.

"Well actually, they're from the future!" Yuki said in a matter-of-fact way.

The class began to giggle when the president of the Prince Yuki Fan Club fell to her knees and wailed.

"NOOO, THE PRINCE HAS BECOME MENTALLY ILL!"

But who listens to her anyway?

"No, no, Yuki's right, I've seen these girls twice before. He's telling the truth," Tohru said and Kyo nodded.

"Yep, and if you don't believe us, than you shall FEEL OUR WRATH!" Kaitlyn shouted as Rachel pulled her into a huddle.

"What exactly is our wrath? We don't have any powers!" Zoe whined to Kaitlyn.

"Yes, butTHEY don't know that!Plus, they stopped questioning us," Kaitlyn said, sounding proud.

"Ohhhhh…" the girls all said, standing up straight.

Out of nowhere, Samantha suddenly began to sniff the air.

"What the hell are you doing?"Brittany asked, looking at Samantha as though she were crazy.

"Don't you small that?" she said as she continued to sniff the air. "It's that smelly smell that smells . . . smelly."

Nonie screeched, "AHHH! SHE'S SPEAKING IN TONGUES!"

"Nooo, it's just SpongeBob," Kaitlyn reassured her, before her eyes nearly bugged out of her head. "Oh, shit, that is tongues! AHH!"

"What are youTALKING about? Are you high, or just going crazy, because they have medication for both of those," Rachel said, still staring at Samantha.

"No, I smell it too . . . I think it's chocolate," Brittany said as she, too, began to sniff the air. All of the girl's eyes widened at the sound of the word "chocolate."

"Happy Valentines Day Kyo-Kyo, I bought you some chocolate," a girl said to Kyo, holding out a prettily wrapped package. Before she even got a chance to give it to him, the girls all pounced, aiming for the chocolate. The poor girl screamed, dropped the chocolate, and ran away. The girls began to fight over it.

"FIGHT!" one student yelled, as everyone gathered around to watch the 'future girls' fight over chocolate.

Slowly, Rachel backed out of the fight, the chocolatein hand. Unfortunately, this caused the others to stop fighting. Brittany had Sammy pinned to the ground, caught in act of punching Samantha with her fist pulled back, while Kaitlyn had Nonie in a head-lock. Rachel immediately threw the chocolate at Kyo and pointed an accusing finger at him while shouting, "BLAME HIM!"

The girls were all reaching for it when he yanked it back and said, "Ah ah ah, first calm down and sit." The girls did so, not breaking eye contact with the chocolate.

"Oh my gosh! How did you do that?" on student asked, awed.

Ignoring him, Kyo knelt before them, waving the chocolate tantalizing. Their eyes never wavered from it.

"You waaant it?" he crooned, smirking. In unison, they nodded.

Kyo pulled out four more boxes.

"Where the hell did you get all those?" Uo half yelled, silent up until now.

"Stole them from Yuki," Kyo said dismissively. The fan girls all gasped.

"I don't care, I don't even like chocolate," Yuki said nonchalantly, shrugging.

"WHAT! HOW DID WE NOT KNOW THIS!" a random fangirl shrieked.

"What? You didn't know? I thought it was, like, your job to stalk me?" Yuki asked.

Uo stared at him. "Did you just say 'like'?"

"Oh, the horror," Hanajima muttered softly, almost inaudibly

"We have failed," the president sobbed into her hands.

Rolling his eyes, Kyo turned his attention back to the girls, who were still sitting there.

"I'll give you all the chocolate you want,IF you protect me," Kyo said as everyone continued to stare.

"Wait a second; you're Kyo, why would you need OUR protection?" Katlyn asked scathingly.

"Stupid, it's Valentines Day," Rachel said to her.

"So?"

"KAGURA, YOU DUMB FUCK! Jeeze you're such an idiot," Rachel answered.

Kaitlyn and Nonie (who had been wondering the same thing)both blinked. "Ohhhh, riiiight."

"Yes, so, will you help me or not?" Kyo asked.

They stood in silence for a moment before Rachel called "HUDDLE!" and they all got into the huddle once again.

Kyo rolled his eyes and impatiently waited for them to finish.

"I think we should ask him for twice as much."

"Can we even beat Kagura!"

"He's giving us as much as we want, how can we ask fortwice of that?"

"We're asking him anyway!"

"Waaaait . . . twice as much of as much as we want . . . YOU'RE CONFUSING ME!"

"Even if we can't beat Kagura, Brittany'sevil side can!"

The girls all looked up at Brittany, who was playing with her lighter and cackling. Breaking apart Rachel began to speak.

"Give us twice as much chocolate as you were originally going to, as well as chocolate chip ice cream, and we've got ourselves a deal!"

"Oooohh, ice cream, bet you didn't see that one coming!" Brittany squealed.

"Uh, neither did YOU," Kaitlyn remarked bluntly.

"I . . . argh . . . you . . . SHUT UP!"

Nodding, Rachel and Kyo shook hands.

"Deal."

They all walked out of the class, oblivious to the strange looks they were receiving. When they reached the front of the school, they immediately saw Kagura.

She turned around gracefully and said in a very innocent voice, "Kyo?"

"Awww…" the girls all said, but Kyo ducked behind Nonie.

Rachel turned to him, "That won't do you any good."

So Kyo croutched behind Samantha, and, in return, Rachel shrugged.

Then Kagura started running toward them with an evil-Kyo-stalker-face on and screaming, "Kyo, my LOVE!"

On her way to tackle Kyo, she bumped into Brittany who, out of reflex, spun around and hit her.

"FIGHT!" yelled the same student from before.

They continued to fight until Kagrua got so angry that she suddenly turned into aboar. Everyone around them gasped as the girls and Kyo held their breath.

"Uhhhh… THIS IS THE WARTH WE WARNED YOU ABOUT!" Rachel cried, thinking quickly. They were able to breathe again as the majority of the crowd took a large step back.

"YEAH! OUR POWERS ARE PIMPIN', YOU BETTER RECOGNIZE!" Katlyn yelled to the shocked audience.

"What the hell is pimpin'?" Samantha asked.

"Our powers, yo's!"

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!"

"WELL I DIDN'T HEAR YOU CONTRIBUTING ANYTHING!"

Amidst the chaos, Brittany picked Kagura up and whispered, "Truce?" The boar nodded, and they began to walk back to Shigure's house.

**End Chapter 4**

Angry Kitty: What craziness will they get themselves into once they're at the house? Find out next time on…. Lost in Furuba!

Sassy: OOH, dramatic.

Tom: GUESS WHAT! There is a GUEST HEAR TODAY on Lost in Furuba!

Kyo: Oh no.

Tom: Shut up. He is . . . MAN WITH A TURBAN: D

Angry Kitty: OMG THAT'S AWESOME!

Tom: Man With a Turban is the PIMPINEST INTERNET SMILEY EVER!

Angry Kitty: Use him EVERYDAY!

Sassy: Uh, yeah . . . so anyways . . . special thanks go out to . . . uhhh . . .

Tom:** I-ARE-COOL, V, White-Inu, Chris73, The Girly Man, doey, and EverD**.

Sassy: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! And don't forget to go read our reviewers stories they are INCREDIBLE!

Angry Kitty: That they are. Now, UNTIL NEXT TIME:

CuteCrittersGang: TTFN!


	5. Chapter 5

Sassy: OMG AN UPDATE!

Angry Kitty: YAY! Updates are fun!

Tom: AHEM! It has come to my ATTENTION, that Man With a Turban didn't come out right. Let's try again, shall we? He's an At sign (an Awith a circle), then : D.

Angry Kitty: IT . . . LIIIIVES!

Kyo: That is NOT a good internet smi-ACK! (is tackled by Angry Kitty and Sassy)

Angry Kitty/Sassy: YES HE IS!

Tom: (TT;) Well, anyways. If we owned Furuba, would we be writing fanfiction? Ponder this while you read:

**Chapter 5**

They walked into the house their arms full of chocolate to find Shigure happily reading at the table. He looked up at the sound of the door and saw that the five girls were back.

"Oh you're back!" he said cheerfully.

Kyo rolled his eyes. "Only you would be excitedabout five girls from the future coming to the house suddenly," he said sarcastically.

Kaitlyn twitched, "That sounded so wrong."

Kyo blushed a deep red, while Shigure and Brittany snickered.

"Don't worry about her," Rachel said, nonchalantly chewing on a piece of gum, "her mind is so dirty, that she thinks 2+2foursome."

Kaitlyn giggled, Kyo choked.

"WHAT THE HELL?" He gasped.

"Hey!" Nonie pouted, tugging on his shirt sleeve. "I want more chocolate."

"Well I don't have anymore." Kyo said carelessly.

Atthe fivesets of glares he received, he gulped nervously. "Uh, I mean . . .okay, let me go find some…" He walked out of the room thinking, 'Dear God, let Yuki have some more unwanted chocolate.'

Nonie followed him out of the room like a lost puppy.

Kaitlyn pulledSamantha aside as Brittany walked up. "Don't you two have some sort of secret candy stash? Can't you just share that?" she asked.

Brittany shookher head.

"Why not!" Kaitlynexclaimed furiously.

"Because we're not allowed to share it," Brittany replied.

"WHAT! Says who!"

"Says, um, THE CANDY FAIRY!" Brittany shrieked, then nodded.

"That's total bull-"shebegan, but was interrupted by Kyo. "Uh, I don't know how else to say this, but… we're out of chocolate!" he said nervously.

Brittany's crazy side took over as she said, "Well, you'll just have to go out and find some then, WON'T YOU!"

Right then, Tohru walked in, her arms full of bags and shouted to the house, "I'm home, and brought chocolate for everyone!"

"Even us?" said Nonie wide eyed.

"Of course, but I didn't know which kind you liked, so I bought two of everything!" She said cheerfully. All five girls got on their knees, bowing before Tohru and yelling, "YOU . . . ARE A GOD!"

"Oh," said Tohru, blushing, as she looked around very confused. "Uh, thank you?"

She gave them all the chocolate as they began to eat it furiously.

All of a sudden the watch began to spark.

"NOT NOW!" yelled Nonie desperately trying to pick up all the chocolate while grabbing onto Rachel's wrist. (She got most of it before they disappeared.)

**End of Chapter Five**

Angry Kitty: OH YEAH! ANOTHER CHAPTER, BABY!

Sassy: HELL'S YEAH!

Tom: Well, special thanks go out to: **The Girly Man, Chris73, XEye-Of-The-WolfX, and Fellow Cat Lover**. All of our reviewers ROCK OUT LOUD!

Angry Kitty/Sassy: (both do a thumb's up) YES! ALRIGHT!

Kyo: Friggin' nutjobs.

Tom: Aw, thanks.

Angry Kitty: REVIEW OR I'LL MELT YOUR FACE OFF!

Tom: I THOUGHT WE GOT OVER THIS!

Sassy: (: D) TTFN!


	6. Chapter 6

Tom: And welcome to the final chapter of Lost In Furuba!

Sassy: WE'RE ALMOST DONE!

Angry Kitty: ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO!

Kyo: And then it's over! OH, THANK GOD!

Angry Kitty: Oh, noooo, Kyo . . .

Sassy: (evil grin) There's still the sequeal . . .

Kyo: NOOOOOO!

**Disclaimer:** CuteCrittersGang is NOT an acronym for Natsuki Takaya. Too bad, huh?

**Chapter 6**

"Why don't you just copy flawless prodigy Yuki's homework?" Shigure asked cheerfully.

A loud POOF! announced the arrival of the five girls, four of which who were stuffing their faces with chocolate. Rachel took in the scene before pointing an accusing finger at Shigure.

"YOU! I KNOW what you just said AND YOU'RE WRONG! Yuki is NOT a prodigy! Ohhh, suuure, he gets straight A's BUT WHO CARES! I get straight A's too! And besides, he's STILL in High School! Satoshi Hiwatari, who's only 14, ALREADY GRAUDUATED COLLEGE! He's a REAL prodigy! So there."

Shigure just nodded mutely from his hiding place behind Kyo.

Brittany, with herhands full of chocolate, asked, "Who's Satoshi Hiwatari?"

"He's a guy from another anime, you wouldn't know him. BUT HE'S A GENIUS!"

Yuki raised an eyebrow as he walked in.

"So they're back!"

Before Rachel could launch herself into another tirade, the other four girls pounced on her.

"Why do you guys keep popping up?" Kyo asked, pushing Shigure away from him.

"Because our watch is broken," Samantha told him.

"Oh, like you would know," Kaitlyn scoffed.

"And you do?"

"Yep!"

"Liar!"

"Idiot!"

Both girls stuck their tongues out, and turned their backs on one another.

"Tohru," Nonie whispered loudly, "do you have any more chocolate?"

"NO!" Kyo cried, jumping in front of her.

"Aw… you're no fun," Nonie pouted.

"HEY guys!" Brittany yelled randomly, "Do you like muffins!"

Kaitlyn, Nonie, and Samantha tackled her, all yelling, "MUFFINS!

Rachel was looking at the watch intensely, ignoring the chaos around her.

"Hey Retards! Get over here!" Rachel yelled after ten minutes, in which the other four were still all fighting. They all gathered around her. "We get to go home now," Rachel said sounding very proud of herself.

"FINALLY!" Shigure yelled then leapt behind Yuki as he caught the glare that the five girls were giving him.

"All right then! Let's go home!" Brittany said as she and the others all grabbed Rachel's wrist.

And with a final POOF! They were gone.

**IIIIIIIIIII**

The girls all reappeared in the basement. Rachel quickly smashed the watch witha random mallet to ensure that it would NEVER. HAPPEN. AGAIN.

"Yay! Were back!" Brittany yelled. Samantha and Kaitlyn resumed fighting, while Nonie…slept.

The noise of the two girls fighting made Nonie wake up, she looked around and began to laugh hysterically. The other girls stared at her before realizing…THEY WERE STILL ANIME!

"AHHHHH!" Nonie and Kaitlyn screamed, running around in circles.

"WHAT'RE WE GONNA DO!" Samantha shrieked.

"YOU BETTER FIX THIS, RACHEL!" Brittany yelled at her.

Rachel, remarkably pale, whispered, "But I just smashed the watch . . . !"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

**END**

Tom: And now, for your amusement-

Angry Kitty: WE HAVE BLOOPERS!

Tom: Actually, they were scenes that we cut out of the story-

Sassy: BLOOOOPEEEERSSS!

**Deleted Scenes/Bloopers**

**#1**

POOF! They all appeared in Paris. As they began to look around they realized that Nonie was missing. Then they heard Nonie shouting from the top of the Eiffel Tower.

"HELP ME! GET ME DOWN FROM HEEEEREEE!"

They all looked up to see her hanging from the rail at the top of the tower.

"How did she get up there? And DON'T say ladder, 'cause I'm not buying it!"

**#2**

The girls found themselves poofed to a beautiful, lush forest, with exotic plants everywhere and-

"OH MY GOD, THAT'S A TERADACTYLE!"

-Teradactyles. Oh, joy.

They whipped around at the sound of footsteps. It was Tohru! . . . Er, was it? She had a huge forehead and a SERIOUS underbite, and her knuckles brushed the ground, because she walked hunched over.

"Uunga-goonga uun," she grunted.

" . . . Huh?" Nonie asked blankly.

"Wait! The watch has an Uunga-Uunga Translator!" Rachel said, pressing a few buttons. Tohru's REAL voice rang out clearly.

"I've finished cleaning the cave, and dinner's ready!"

Yuki and Kyo came out of the underbrush, carrying spears and grunting.

"Unja brun-ga."

"Sooga oonga."

Which translated into:

"Yeah, whatever."

"Thank you, Ms.Honda."

"AAH! We're in the prehistoric era-thingy!" Brittany yelled.

A huge roar interupted them, and they turned slowly to see a huge T-Rex stomping his way towards them.

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

**END**

Tom: Oh . . . My . . . God.

Angry Kitty: (pops the top on a bottle of champagne)

Sassy: (throws tons of confetti)

Angry Kitty/Sassy: WEEEEE DID IIIIT!

Tom: We're DONE!

Kyo: (trying to sneak away)

Angry Kitty: (slings arm around Kyo's shoulders, drinks straight from the bottle of champagne) You weren't trying to run away from the party, now, WERE YOU!

Kyo: (shakes head frantically) Um . . . nooooo, of course not! HOORAY!

Sassy: HELL YEAH!

Tom: First off, I'd like to thank all of our LOVELY reviewers, **EverD, Machi Kuragi, Chris73, V, doey, I-ARE-COOL, White-Inu, hono'o neko, XEye-Of-The-WolfX, Fellow Cat Lover**-

CuteCrittersGang: AND AN EXTRA-SPECIAL THANK YOU GOES OUT TO **THE GIRLY MAN**!

Tom: Who gave us-and our story-a mention in her fic. We're very grateful!

Sassy: Now that you're done reading this fic, GO READ HERS!

Angry Kitty: Forget all that! Let's PAR-TAY!

Sassy: HELL YEAH!

Tom: To all of you who liked Lost in Furuba, please stay tuned for the sequel, which will be coming to you VERY, VERY SOON!

CuteCrittersGang: TA TA FOR NOW!


End file.
